Jibbs Parent trap with a twist
by wisegirl71301
Summary: I'm not saying anything except that iit's AU
1. Chapter 1

**_ Once upon a time there was a princess who lived in a faraway kingdom and she was the fairest maiden in the land ok ok the _**

**_princess was really only the prom queen, class president, and the cheerleading captain and the kingdom was only the best school in _**

**_Manhattan, Juilliard School of Music and she wasn't the prettiest not even close but she was the conductor of the School's superb Jazz Band _**

**_and was currently dating Leader of the schools Youth Orchestra Program so she carried a lot of wait with her teachers and classmates. So _**

**_anyway there was this other girl [ that's me] who absolutely loathed her because she had everything and her father owned Juilliard and was _**

**_super rich . Sarah [that's me] grew up with a mom who was often never home and a dad who was never around when she was born. I got _**

**_here on a scholarship that meant if i ever got in trouble i would be out of here and the second Hanna found that out she's been trying to get _**

**_me into trouble so i would be forced to leave because the truth is that i'm much prettier and i am much much better at the trumpet then her _**

**_and i have to give her this, she's really good at playing the trumpet on the elementary school level . [ the only reason that she got in is her _**

**_"daddy" bribed the admissions officer and threatened her job if she didn't let her in.] So now she's in the school even though no one likes her _**

**_playing except for her and her "daddy ." Well atleast i have Brenna . [ Brenna's my best friend ever .] I meet Brenna on the first day of school _**

**_she was the only one who said hi to me when they found out i'm on a scholarship. She got in just like me but unlike me her parents can _**

**_afford the $33,000 yearly tuition. One of the other reasons why Rebecca doesn't like me is because I find her boyfriend Chad super cute and _**

**_even though he's with Becca he still seems to like me. Well anyway on its only the 2nd day of school and i already made an enemy. Well i'm _**

**_not going to let her ruin the best thing since i got my trumpet for my 10th birthday. My Schedule is truly amazing 1st period i have Classical _**

**_Orchestra, then 2nd i have Jazz Band with miss Perfect [ Rebecca], 3rd i have lunch and practice in my own studio, 4th i have math because _**

**_i'm required by law to take at least one that "normal" students would take, 5th i have the history of music, 6th i have more practice time _**

**_because they are only given an hour to practice and eat, finally 7th i have select chamber orchestra. When i'm done at school i head off to my _**

**_dorm to get ready cheerleading practice [cheering is the only thing Becca is good at ] when that was over i head to my dorm took a shower _**

**_and ate with the rest of the 6th graders i was loving this school. After I ate i did my math homework and called my parent's they totally rock _**

**_even though they adopted me. I found out i was adopted when i was 7 and found the papers inside a case which i thought held my trumpet. _**

**_After i finished all that i went to practice and after i was so tired i couldn't even play a concert Bb i went to sleep. The next day i woke up and _**

**_found that i was in the infirmary apparently i had started screaming in my sleep and the couldn't wake me so they brought me to the ]_**

**_i_****_nfirmary and excused me from all my classes except practicing. The only way to get out of practicing is to be very sick or for players with _**

**_mouthpieces you had to have a red throat and not be able to talk. Anyway since i had been adopted i had been trying to find out who my real _**

**_parents are and since i didn't have anything to do until lunch i decided to start searching the internet. Since i had no idea who they were only _**

**_there names I did a general search of all the Jennifer and James Gibson in the DC area. I only got a couple hits and they were for FBI director _**

**_Jennifer Sampson and James Gibson. She then reevaluated her search and made it more direct . she then found that there was record of her _**

**_birth but there weren't any ideas who the dad was and the baby had been put up for adoption before anyone could run tests. She then _**

**_decided to ask the nurse if she could test her blood and see if they got any hits from the system. When the nurse asked for a reason I told her _**

**_if she didn't help then i would tell the WHOLE school that she had a crush on the Young Adults Symphony Orchestra director and she quickly _**

**_blushed and started running it. After the nurse had finished she rapidly ran into my room and said your DNA matches FBI director Jennifer _**

**_Sampson and James Gibson are you adopted? I quickly gave her a short story and swore her to secrecy. Once i was sure the nurse wouldn't _**

**_say anything i dashed off to find a practice room away from Princess Rebecca. Even though i raced and ran i managed to be stuck in the ONLY _**

**_double room on campus with Miss. Rebecca. Well at least i'll get somewhere someday while she'll probably become a model. Well once that's _**

**_done i head back to the infirmary and spend the rest of the day researching my mom and dad. Little did i know that every time i research my _**

**_mom's name i set off a tiny alarm and since i keep researching her that sets off a warning and since no one except my mom knows my new _**

**_name some agents come down to the school and track me down. Once i explain to them i'm just doing research for a project on women who _**

**_lead our country they leave. Once i find out a ton of info on my mom i research my dad James Gibbs, Apparently he works for NCIS and that _**

**_also sent off an alarm which sent him and his team to investigate. As soon as he sees me he tells his team I'm not a threat or another case or _**

**_Haswari they all leave to continue investigating a dead petty officer. Once they leave i head back to my room that i share with Brenna and fell _**

**_asleep the moment my head hit the pillow. The next day i went to my regular classes but i couldn't concentrate. I was thinking of a plan to _**

**_tell my adopted parents that I knew I was adopted and that I wanted to find my real parents and at least meet them. When the teacher saw I _**

**_wasn't focusing on my work she sent me back to the infirmary. Even though I explained to the nurse that I was just daydreaming she _**

**_insisted on making me stay the night. So I then asked if I could call my parents and talk to them alone for a few minutes she said yes and left _**

**_her alone._**

**_AN Jenny Sampson is Jenny Shepard and James Gibson is LJ Gibbs_**


	2. Chapter 2

Once the nurse left the room I started to dial my home number. After about 3 minutes my mom answered the phone and said, "Parker residence how may I help you?" I'm normally not shy at all but all of the sudden i was telling to women who had raised me since i was a baby that I discovered that she wasn't my real mom. I snapped out of my thought when she suspiciously said, "hello is anyone there?" I finally found my voice and said slowly, "Mom can you please get dad and then put the phone on speakerphone?" I think i frightened her because she quickly replied that she was going to find my dad then put the phone on speakerphone...

Meanwhile in a office in DC Jenny Sampson was thinking about The one and only James Gibson and how much she wished that she had never left him. She thought about her daughter who she had put up for adoption right after she was born. She thought about her latest ex-boyfriend she decided that she was going to call her sister to ask how her daughter was doing. She was jut about to call her when a few of her agents came in and said that a alarm had been set of in New York city and that a couple agents were in route to investigate what exactly has happening and that she wouldn't be allowed to leave her office until they cleared up the whole incident. His phone then ran and as it turned out it was a girl at a music school call Juilliard who was doing project on the women who empowered the united states over the last 300 hundred years and she was her favorite women in history so she was going to write a whole section o her and what you do. He then said that the threat was neutralized so she was clear to head home if she wanted to. She sighed in relief and said that she wanted to stay in her office for little while longer and would probably be done by 1800 hours.

Cliffhanger keep reading and reviewing to get more :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


End file.
